


I'll Love You Like He Loved Me

by madina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madina/pseuds/madina
Summary: Tony Stark makes a vow to his newborn son that he'll love him-- unlike Howard but exactly like Jarvis loved him.





	I'll Love You Like He Loved Me

Tony’s fingers trembled at the sound of his newborn son’s wails reverberating in his ears as the doctors did their necessary tests. Another set of doctors tended to Tony’s surrogate mother.

A nurse’s kind eyes were met with the utter terror and elation of a new father. “Skin-to-skin contact is highly beneficial, Mr. Stark.”

Within moments, after heavy coaxing from the nurse, Tony was shirtless and with her gentle and encouraging aid, bringing his son towards his chest for the postpartum bonding. There was some maneuvering because of the arc reactor but his newborn son was nestled right beside it, his little head cushioned by his father’s shoulder and body being held in a firm but loving grip.

Little Peter Stark was sleeping within moments of feeling the warmth of his father’s skin and the steady rise and fall of his chest. The nurse brought over a blanket to cover up the tiny newborn and father, making sure the tiny baby was sufficiently covered but still had access to Tony’s body heat.

“Another nurse will come by with bottles and will teach you how to feed him.” She whispers, her eyes soft and sweet. “Congratulations, Mr. Stark.”

Tony was lost to her. He was staring down at his son, memorizing his every feature, listening to his breathing, taking in his presence and falling in love.

Tony’s eyes were burning with such unbridled joy and his heart was aflutter with so much love, adoration and pride. His son was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned forward to take a soft whiff, basking in the newborn baby smell and pressing a chaste kiss on Peter’s skull.

This was the single greatest decision Tony Stark had ever made—becoming a father.

Tony’s eyes welled up with tears—he couldn’t control them.

“Hi, Peter.” He whispers, his voice croaky and shaky. “I’m your daddy.”

Peter’s little hand flexed and a soft noise left his mouth but he was unperturbed. Tony rubbed at his back, pressing another kiss upon his head.

Tony wondered if his father ever held him like this—if he was this _happy_. If he looked down at him with as much pride and love and fear and excitement as he currently was. If that _bastard_ of man felt a _fraction_ of the need to protect, to care for and give the world to his son.

Tony’s eyes burned again, his throat clamping up with the need to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t like this train of thought. He couldn’t make his son’s first moments in the world be corrupted by Howard fucking Stark.

“I vow myself to you, Peter.” Tony whispers, his throat burns with the repressed emotion. “I will take such good care of you. You won’t have to worry about a thing. Daddy will love you and take care of you and protect you and cherish you and and--“ Tony’s shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check and actively fighting to keep the dark thoughts of Howard Stark away from his newborn son.

“I won’t be my father.” Tony swears. “I _won’t._ I _won’t._ I _won’t.”_

“I will do everything he didn’t. I won’t ever abandon you. I won’t ever neglect you. I won’t lay a finger on you. I won’t make you feel like you’re anything but the most precious thing in the entire world.” Tony takes a shaky breath, attempting to keep away the hysteria.

Tony nuzzles the crown of his son’s head. “I won’t break your heart.”

Tony knows full well that Peter doesn’t understand a world he’s saying but having to prove to himself that he can be a good father despite his pedigree.

“I’ll love you like Jarvis loved me.” Tony promises, his heart desperately wishing that the Englishman was here and could meet his son but coming to a conclusion that’ll honor the man rightfully.

When Tony Stark signed his son’s birth certificate, he looked down proudly and even though he didn’t believe in any type of god, he could indulge the thought that Jarvis was looking down at him and his son with pride.

“Oh, he’s beautiful.” Pepper cooed at the newborn wrapped snugly in a blanket and sporting the highest of baby high fashion’s onesie in his ultra safe car seat. “What’s his name?”

Tony looked down at his sleeping son, not ready to pull him out of the car seat yet but desperately wanting to hold him. “Peter. Peter Edwin.”

Pepper’s eyes softened considerably and she pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. No words had to be said.

“A fine name, Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. muses with unmistakable pride.

Tony grins, blowing a kiss into the atmosphere. He looks down at his son again, “let’s go meet Uncle Rhodey, hmm, Petey?”

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted Peter to have Jarvis as his middle name. It needs to be done more often in my opinion. xoxo madina


End file.
